


The Futa Porn Party Trap, Pt 2. (FF4M)

by Scriptdoctornick



Series: The Futa Porn Party Trap (FF4M) [2]
Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptdoctornick/pseuds/Scriptdoctornick
Summary: [FF4M] The Futa Porn Party Trap, Pt. 2 [Script Offer] [Sequel] [FDom] Your 2 new [Futa] friends return to fuck you after the party while their roommates watch on live feed [Oral] [Anal] [Restraints] [Forced Alcohol] [Name-Calling] [Light Degradation] mentions of [Rape] but really it’s [Consensual]Synopsis: As promised at the end of Pt 2., Nikki and Rebecca return to Rebecca’s bedroom once the party ends, ready, willing, and totally excited to fuck the listener senseless since he’s stuck around for just that. And while they did mention in Pt. 1 that there’s a camera hidden somewhere in the room, it somehow slips their mind to remind him of that now—and curiously enough, once they get started, the distant cheering of their roommates downstairs seems to match the action upstairs a little too closely to be coincidence ... This is, after all, a porn party.
Series: The Futa Porn Party Trap (FF4M) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200434
Kudos: 3





	The Futa Porn Party Trap, Pt 2. (FF4M)

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> [Directions]
> 
> {Sound effects, some optional}

[Muffled drunken laughter and distant chatter from five or more girls slowly drawing closer, but still fairly distant]

Nikki: [Distant and muffled:] “Good night!”

[Three or more female voices responding, more distant and muffled:] “Night!” ... “Night! ... “Good night, Becks!”

Rebecca: [Less distant and muffled, with the same intonation as “Good night, Becks:”] “Fuck you, Dawn!”

[Three or more girls laughing, more distant and muffled:]

{Sound effects: multiple doors opening and closing, distant and muffled}

{Sound effect: stairs creaking from two people ascending, distant and muffled but growing less so}

[Slight pause]

{Sound effect: door opening}

Rebecca: “Well well well.”

Nikki: “Look who’s still here! Aw, did we keep you waiting for so very, very long?”

Rebecca: “We have good news for you, pretty boy. Don’t we, Nikki?”

Nikki: “That’s right we do! The party’s over!”

Rebecca: “Which means our private party is just getting started.”

Nikki: “Just look how excited that makes him!” [Laughing] “It’s almost kind of pathetic.”

Rebecca: “I don’t know about *almost.*”

Nikki: “Aw, but just think of how long he must have been dreaming of a night like this. Playing with his little stiffy in bed ... fantasizing about meeting a hot girl with big tits and a real live cock made of flesh and blood ... a cock even bigger than his ... a cock for him to suck and suck just like his favorite pornstar ... even *better* than his favorite pornstar ... and then he meets not one but *two* of us! And we just immediately have our way with that pretty mouth of his and promise to do it all over again!”

Rebecca: “Hmm. I guess you make a good point. I suppose we can forgive him a little ... exuberance.”

Nikki: “*I* think we should encourage it. Isn’t that right, pretty boy? You want Nikki and Beckster to play with you some more? Hmm? You want us to fuck that little slut inside you all the way out into the open? Fuck you until you can’t think of yourself as anything but a total cock-whore? Well then, show Nikki and Beckster how bad you want it. Come on. Uh uh uh, don’t you dare say a word. Beg with those pretty eyes of yours. Beg with those cute little whimpers. Beg on your fucking knees. Come on. Off the bed. On the floor. On your fucking knees, boy.”

{Sound effect: Liquid sloshing in a glass bottle as Nikki takes a swig of liquor}

Rebecca: [Speaking low in one ear as she squats beside listener:] “I suppose I should give you this one last chance to leave. Nikki’s usually the one with a conscience, but she’s been drinking. We both have. In fact, we’re both pretty smashed right now. Only when Nikki drinks, that conscience of hers just dissipates into nothing. It’s pretty much like Jekyll and Hyde with her.”

Nikki: [Snort-laughing] “Bekyll and Hyde!”

Rebecca: “Hey Nikki?”

Nikki: “Yeah, Becks?”

Rebecca: “Shut the fuck up and have another drink.”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Yes ma’am.”

{Sound effect: Liquid sloshing as Nikki takes another swig}

Rebecca: “So, here it is, boy. Your last chance to escape. There’s the door, right over there. All you have to do is stand up and walk out.”

Nikki: [Playfully pleading:] “Nooo! Stay with us.”

Rebecca: “You better think twice, boy. Because I can’t guarantee what she’s going to do to you if you stay. I can’t guarantee what we *won’t* do with you. You’re just such a pretty boy ... mmm ... all I can guarantee is that we’re both going to get really carried away once we start with you.”

Nikki: “I think that’s *exactly* what he wants.”

Rebecca: “I think you’re right. He hasn’t even glanced at that door. And he sure as fuck isn’t getting up to his feet.”

Nikki: “You know why that is, pretty boy? It’s because cocksuckers like you feel most at home on their knees. Isn’t that right?” [Laughing] “And he just fucking *nods* at me! Oh, you’re so fucking eager, aren’t you?”

Rebecca: [Whispering menacingly in same ear:] “So fucking pathetic.”

{Sound effect: liquid sloshing as Nikki takes another swig}

Nikki: “Seriously. What *wouldn’t* you do to earn some more playtime with these big fat cocks? Hmm?”

Rebecca: “Would you take a spanking from us?”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Oh *fuck* yeah.”

{Sound effect: Liquid sloshing as Nikki takes another swig}

{Sound effect: Bottle almost slamming on a surface as Nikki sets it down hard}

Rebecca: “Yeah? You would? Don’t worry, baby. You’ll feel just as home on all fours as you do on your knees. Let me just scoot behind you first, and just ... undo this buckle, and then ... free this belt, and now ... your fly, and ... okay, pretty boy. Get on all fours for us.”

Nikki: [Clapping and laughing] “Yay!”

Rebecca: “Now I’m going to show you one of the most delicious sensations in life, pretty boy. Feel my hands sliding up these precious cheeks? Feel my fingers slowly working their way under the waist of your jeans? Close your eyes, baby. Concentrate on this. Really relish how amazing this feels. On your hands and knees, feeling these tight, tight jeans being dragged down, and down, and down ... exposing this perfect little ass of yours... exposing your precious little hole ... and all the while knowing that the person doing this to you has a raging hard-on that they’re just dying to ram all the way up in there.”

Nikki: “God, you’re getting me too hot for this, you bitch.”

Rebecca: “Good. Here, why don’t you come here and take one side, and I’ll take the other ... and ...”

(Optional) {Sound effects: shuffling noises underpinning the above as Nikki and Rebecca reposition to kneel on either side of listener’s ass}

Rebecca: “There. Now, remember, he has to earn what’s coming. So if you’re getting too worked up, Nikki, you just take it out on this sweet ass right here. Got it?”

Nikki: “Got it!”

Rebecca: “Good. Now, why don’t you kiss me? Let’s make him just listen to us making out behind him.”

[Soft, wet kiss between Nikki and Rebecca]

Nikki: “Mmm, maybe while we run our nails up and down his crack, like this?”

Rebecca: “Mm-hmm.”

[Another soft, wet kiss between Nikki and Rebecca]

Nikki: “And maybe just graze this cute puckered hole with one sharp nail, like ... this?”

Rebecca: “Uh-huh.”

[Nikki and Rebecca continue kissing, slowly and softly at first, then building up with more passion throughout the following, until indicated:]

Nikki: [Moaning lightly]

{Sound effect: slap on the ass from Nikki}

Rebecca: [Gasping and giggling]

{Sound effect: slap on the ass from Rebecca}

[Slight pause, then:]

{Sound effect: slap on the ass, slightly harder than before, from Nikki}

[Longer pause, then:]

{Sound effect: two slaps from Rebecca, each harder than before, timed: 1st slap ... 2nd slap.}

Nikki: [Giggling]

{Sound effect: three slaps from Nikki, timed: 1-2-3}

Rebecca: [Laughing]

{Sound effect: three slaps from Rebecca, each even harder than before, timed: 1 ... 2 ... 3}

{Sound effects: door opening and closing, muffled and distant, followed by another door opening, also muffled and distant}

[Brief moment of two girls talking downstairs, muffled and distant, too low to make out, quickly cut off by:]

{Sound effect: second door closing, muffled and distant}

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kissing:] “Sounds like ... somebody’s ... still up down there.”

Nikki: [Same:] “Think it’s ... us ... keeping .. them up?”

{Sound effect: five slaps ass from Nikki, timed: 1-2-3-4-5}

[Brief burst of two girls laughing loudly, muffled and distant]

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kisses:] “I don’t know ... Our little cocksucker has been ... pretty quiet ... so far.”

{Sound effect: three slaps from Rebecca, even louder than before, timed: 1 ... 2 ... 3}

{Sound effect: a third door opening downstairs, muffled and distant}

Nikki: [Speaking in between kisses:] “Think we can ... change that?”

{Sound effect: seven slaps from Nikki, timed: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7}

{Sound effect: light knocking on a door, muffled and distant}

{Sound effect: door opening, muffled and distant}

Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinct:] “Hey, come in! Quick!”

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kisses:] “I don’t know.”

(Optional) {Sound effect: door closing, muffled and distant}

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kisses:] “Maybe if you keep ... spanking ... while I ... reach down ... and grab these ... *tight* little balls and ... just fucking *squeeze* them.”

Nikki: [Laughing] “That made some noise out of him.”

{Sound effect: slap on the ass from Nikki}

Nikki: [Breaking off from kissing:] “Do it again.”

Rebecca: “Do what? Squeeze? Like this?”

[Loud laughter from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Nikki: “Fuck yeah! *Now* he’s making some noise. You just let it out, baby. It isn’t ...”

{Sound effect: slap on the ass}

Nikki: “ ... healthy ...”

{Sound effect: slap on the ass}

Nikki: “ ... to hold it in.”

{Sound effect: from here Nikki just keeps on spanking at her whim, building to a merciless crescendo to end when indicated}

Rebecca: “Would it help if I just gave them a sharp little *twist* like this?”

[Another burst of laughter from downstairs, muffled and distant]

Nikki: “Come on, baby. Cry out. Let us hear it. Let us hear how much it fucking hurts.”

Rebecca: “Come on, pretty boy. I know some sick part of you is enjoying this. I know it would be *so* awkward trying to scoot away with your jeans yanked down around your knees like that, but you’re not even trying to, are you?”

{Sound effect: Nikki’s spanking intensifies to its crescendo, with whatever improvised dialogue you like, then quits}

Nikki: “Mmm. So, what do you think? Has our little plaything earned some more playtime?”

Rebecca: “He’s earned something, alright. Now where did those cuffs end up?”

Nikki: “Uh ... Oh! Over there! See them poking out from under your pillow?”

Rebecca: “Oh yeah ... nice ... Oh, and just look at our pretty boy already putting his hands behind his back! Such a good boy.”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Jesus, what *wouldn’t* he let us do to him?”

Rebecca: “Let’s find out.”

(Optional) {Sound effect: cuffs rattling and then snicking into place}

Nikki: “What do you have in mind?”

Rebecca: “Well, I was just thinking that maybe we haven’t been the best hostesses.”

Nikki: “What do you mean?”

Rebecca: “I mean we left him all alone up here while we went downstairs and had a few drinks and mingled and flirted and partied with everyone else. And we never once came back up here to check on him. To see if we could get him anything. To see if he might like a drink.”

Nikki: “Oh. You’re right. I guess that *was* pretty negligent. I don’t think he was even here for very long before we found him. What have you had so far tonight, pretty boy? Just that one beer? Well, here. Open up.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours a shot’s worth from the bottle into listener’s mouth}

Rebecca: “There you go. Good boy. It’s strong, huh? It does have quite the kick. You just cough as much as you need to. Don’t worry. The first burn is always the worst. The next will go down smoother. You just open wide for Nikki again, and ...”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours another shot’s worth}

Rebecca: “See? You’re not coughing half as bad now. Go on. Get your breath back. In through your nose. Out through your mouth. And now let me just keep this pretty mouth forced open for you, and ... bartender? Another round please?”

Nikki: “Sure. On the fucking house.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours much more than a shot’s worth}

Nikki: “Hey! Bad boy! No spitting up!”

Rebecca: [Whispering seethingly into one ear:] “That’s right, you little bitch. You swallow *whatever* the fuck we put in that mouth. You got it? Huh? Yeah? You do? Then open up, and we’ll try that again.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours even more than before}

Nikki: “Much better.”

Rebecca: “Once more.”

Nikki: “Hmm. Do you think that’s safe?”

Rebecca: “He only had the one beer.”

Nikki: “But how long has it been since he ate anything?”

Rebecca: “Well, it’s not our fault if he doesn’t know how to prep for a party. Come on.”

Nikki: “O-kay ...”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours a little less than before.}

Rebecca: “Good boy.” [Whispering menacingly in one ear:] “I can’t wait to see all that hit you at once.”

Nikki: “Now what?”

Rebecca: “Now we get naked.”

Nikki: “Finally!”

{Sound effects: clothes ruffling as Nikki and Rebecca strip naked}

Nikki: [Laughing] “I think that booze is soaking into his brain.”

Rebecca: “His eyes are sure soaking up the sight of us. Remember these bad boys, sweetheart? Remember them stuffing your mouth full? Uh uh uh, you stay still. You stay right where you are and watch us. We’re about to rape you all over again, sweetheart. So first we need to see the need in your eyes.”

Nikki: “Because we’re going to stuff more than that pretty little mouth this time.”

Rebecca: “Mmm, why don’t I play with yours ...” [Spits in her palm] “... and you play with mine?”

Nikki: “Mmm, let’s.” [Licks her palm]

[Nikki and Rebecca kiss some more, softly and wetly, while teasing each other’s cocks, breathing more heavily and occasionally gasping]

Nikki: [Breaking off from kissing and laughing quietly and distractedly] “Huh. He’s, like, totally mesmerized.”

Rebecca: “He’s, like, totally wasted.”

Nikki: “Let’s inch a bit closer.”

Rebecca: “There. Got a better view now, pretty boy? See these two big cocks leaking for you?”

Nikki: “We’re getting so messy.”

Rebecca: “Good thing we have a napkin.”

{ASMR effect: Rebecca smearing her hand over listener’s face}

[Another burst of laughter from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Rebecca: “See?”

Nikki: “Oh, but I need that lube!”

Rebecca: “No worries. Here, boy. Spit in my hand.”

[Short pause]

Rebecca: “Good boy.”

Nikki: “Me too!”

{ASMR effect: Nikki smearing her hand over listener’s face}

Nikki: “Now spit!”

Rebecca: “Come here. Let’s show him some tongue.”

[Nikki and Rebecca continue kissing, noisily and with more passion, while jerking each other off, breathing heavily and gasping with pleasure more frequently]

(Optional) {Sound effects: very wet stroking sounds from both girls}

Nikki: [Breaking off from kissing] “Fuck, babe. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

Rebecca: “Aw, but we promised him we’d take our time with him this time around.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: stroking sounds from Rebecca pick up the pace as she pumps faster, while Nikki slacks off and then stops altogether}

Nikki: [Breathing faster and more heavily, panting and almost grunting:] “Fuck ... fuck ... oh, fuck that shit. If the little ... bitch wants more, he can ... he can ... come back ... for more.”

{Sound effects: Rebecca’s stroking picks up the pace even more}

Rebecca: “You still want his sweet perky ass? You did call dibs.”

Nikki: [Panting and almost squealing] “Yes, yes, yes ... oh you fucking bitch, you have to stop, you have to stop or I’m going to cum right now ...”

[Stroking sounds cease abruptly]

Rebecca: “Give me some more lube, boy. Come on. Spit. *Again.* Come on. Work up more saliva and give me some more lube .... Good boy.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: Rebecca stroking Nikki again, slower at first, but quickly building back up through the following:}

Nikki: [Panting, moaning, squealing, whimpering through the following]

Rebecca: “That’s what you want, isn’t it, boy. That’s what you stuck around for. This massive fucking cock of hers tearing your virgin hole apart. You’d come back here for that, wouldn’t you? If she loses control right now and just blows another load all over your face, you’d come crawling back tomorrow to offer up that ass again. Wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you? Of course you would. You want to prove it? You want me to work her right up to the edge so she can’t handle it anymore and just shoots another load of hot sticky cum all over that pretty face?”

Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinctly yelling:] “Do it!”

Nikki: [Pleading:] “No! No! *Please.* You have to stop.”

[Stroking sounds cease abruptly]

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Well, I guess we did make a promise. So now you have to calm yourself down a bit, Nikki.”

Nikki: [Panting and recovering:] “You evil fucking bitch.”

Rebecca: [Tsking] “You just work on getting your composure back. Here, why don’t you scoot him around so he’s facing the bed, and then just take a knee behind him while I look for where that key ended up. I don’t think he’ll scamper off if we unlock him.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: listener and Nikki shuffling around into new positions}

(Optional) {Sound effects: Rebecca rummaging around the room for the cuffs’ key}

Nikki: [Still recovering, speaking low in one ear:] “Goddamn, boy. This is the best night of my life. Thanks for coming here tonight. Thanks for *staying* here tonight. I mean it, baby. I’ve been beating myself off almost every single night dreaming about a night like this.” [Starts kissing listener’s neck as she continues:] “About a boy like you, who’s just so *excited* to meet a girl like me. Like us. Believe me, meeting Rebecca was a godsend, but I’ve been looking for a boy like you for *so,* so long. Can’t you *feel* how much I mean that? Hmm? Feel my cock rising up against your crack? Poking the back of your balls? What if I just ... *flex* that muscle a little and make it bop up and down? Hmm? You like it when my cock gives you little love-taps right up on your taint? Here, let me reach around and play with your cock a little. If you’re a good boy, maybe we’ll get you off, too.”

Rebecca: “Fuck. Do you have *any* idea what we did with that key?”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Uh uh. And frankly, I don’t give a shit. I don’t think he does either. Hmm? Do you, boy? Wouldn’t it be kind of nice to just stay like this forever? Bound up and ready to be used like this? Could you live with that? Do you *dream* of that? Maybe we can make some space for you in the basement. Maybe we can fit you with a collar and hook you up over the pipes with a little chain-and-pulley system. We can haul you up and choke you on your tippy toes just to make us laugh. And then just drop you to your knees when it’s time for you to do your job. You know what job. Blowjob, after blowjob, after blowjob ...”

Rebecca: “Found it!”

Nikki: “Aw. I almost had myself convinced we had a gimp for life. Here, I’ll take that.” [Whispering seductively in one ear as she takes the key and unlocks the cuffs:] “Have you noticed how we still haven’t asked you for your name, boy? Is it kind of hot knowing how little that matters to us? You’d answer to Gimp, wouldn’t you?”

Rebecca: “He sure as fuck answers to Cocksucker.”

Nikki: “Make room for the Beckster. Scoot back a bit and give her space to sit right on the edge of that bed in front of you, and ... Oh my. He just fucking went for it!”

[Cheers from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Rebecca: “There you go, pretty boy. Were you starved for that cock?”

Nikki: “Remember, answer her. Moan uh-huh around that cock ... Good boy.”

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Slow down, boy! You wanted this to last, didn’t you?”

Nikki: “He just can’t help it, the greedy little bitch.”

Rebecca: “How are *you* doing over there? Think you can handle that ass?”

Nikki: [Laughing] “I think it’s time to find out. Hand me that lube? Mmm ...”

(Optional) {Sound effect: some very excessive squirts of lube from a squeeze bottle}

Nikki: “Okay, pretty boy. It’s time. You ready for this? Feel me poking up against your hole? Hmm? Want me to push in a little bit? Mmm ... *fuck* yes. You feel that in you? The tip of my cock? Mmm, you’re so fucking tight. You just keep bobbing up and down on Becky’s cock like that while I keep pushing in.”

Rebecca: “Don’t fight it, baby. Don’t clench up. Just push out. Good boy. Feel her hands on your hips? Just let them guide you. Just push back against her and enjoy how amazing it feels to have your ass filled with cock.”

Nikki: “Good boy. Keep backing that ass up. We’re almost halfway there.”

Rebecca: “Mmm, yes. Whimper like that some more. That feels so fucking good on my cock. Come on, pretty boy. Take me deeper. Take me as deep inside that throat as you’re taking it up the ass.”

Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinctly yelling:] “Come on! Fuck the shit out of that ass!”

2nd Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinctly yelling:] “But not really!”

[Burst of laughter from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Nikki: “Mmm, I think they’re right. Time to start fucking you, pretty boy. Just halfway in to start. I’m just going to tease this tight ass open. In and out, nice and soft. You like it, don’t you?”

Rebecca: [Mockingly mimicking listener’s response:] “Mm-hmm.”

Nikki: “Do you think he’s figured out what’s going on?”

Rebecca: “I don’t know. Did you forget all about that cam in here, pretty boy?”

Nikki: “This is a porn party, after all.”

Rebecca: “It wouldn’t be on-theme if we weren’t filming this.”

Nikki: “And it wouldn’t be porn if someone else wasn’t watching.”

Rebecca: “Our roomies downstairs are taking care of that.”

[Burst of cheering from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Nikki: “Do you mind much, pretty boy?”

Rebecca: “Look up at me. Let me see your face. Let the girls see your face. Let them see how happy you are. How pretty you are. How delighted you are to be seen as the cock-hungry whore you are inside.”

Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinctly yelling:] “Pick it up already!”

[From here on out, improvise more cheers, laughter, and shout-outs from the girls downstairs wherever it feels right]

Rebecca: “Uh-uh. Don’t listen to that. You listen to me. Just stare back at me and show me how much you love this. You’re doing such a good job. That feels so good, the way you’re squeezing my dick. The way you’re sucking my tip. Keep going. Keep going.”

Nikki: “Mmm, he’s loosening up some. I think he can take it a little faster. How’s this, boy? Does this feel good? Yeah?”

Rebecca: “I wish you could see this, baby. The absolute fucking joy in his eyes right now. The disbelief.”

Nikki: “I can hear him grunting. Does that feel good on your cock?”

Rebecca: “Hmm, I can’t really feel it. He’s still just working my tip. Maybe if we go deeper. You ready for that, baby? One more time. You take me just as deep in your throat as you’re taking Nikki. I think it’s about time you feel what it’s like to have a cock buried all the way inside you. Here, I’ll hold your pretty head down to help you.”

Nikki: “Ready?”

Rebecca: “One ...”

Nikki: “Two ...”

Rebecca: “Three!”

Nikki: [Grunting]

[Burst of laughter and cheering from the girls downstairs]

[Nikki and Rebecca both laughing]

Rebecca: “Just hold it in there!”

Nikki: “You too! Just look at him *squirm.*”

Rebecca: “Wait till he really starts bucking.”

Nikki: “Aw, tapping out already, pretty boy? You need me to pull out a bit? Okay ...”

Rebecca: “There you go, baby. Drink in that air. No. *No!* Don’t turn your head away. Get that cock back in your mouth. We’re going to try that again. Ready?”

Nikki: “Ready.”

Rebecca: “Again!”

Nikki: [Gasping with pleasure as she slams home again]

Rebecca: “Good boy. You can take it. You can take it. I feel you tapping out, but you can take it. I believe in you. Nikki, can you reach that bottle without pulling out?”

Nikki: [Straining] “I ... think so ...”

{Sound effect: liquid sloshing as Nikki passes the bottle, then more sloshing as Rebecca takes a swig}

Rebecca: [Swallowing] “Ah. Okay. Release. You just fuck him as you please.”

Nikki: [Grunting and gasping and groaning with pleasure as she fucks the listener with increasing abandon, with any improvised dialogue you like, from here on until she cums when indicated]

(Optional) {Sound effect: flesh slapping on flesh to match Nikki’s actions until she cums]

Rebecca: “Here you go, baby. Open that mouth. You deserve a drink.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Rebecca pours a couple shots’ worth into listener’s mouth}

Rebecca: “There you go. Good boy. You just take a moment to enjoy that cock in your ass. You just take a breather and relish getting *fucked* for once. It just feels better and better with every thrust, doesn’t it? I love anal. The pain at first, and then, mmm, all that *pleasure,* and that sense of pride of overcoming that barrier. That sense of *accomplishment,* knowing that you’re taking it up the ass like a slut and loving every fucking minute of it. It’s the same with deepthroating. Trust me, I’m going to get you there. Here, have another drink.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Rebecca pours another couple shots’ worth into listener’s mouth}

Rebecca: “Good boy. Such a pretty boy. It’s such a lovely sight, seeing you spit-roasted. Here you go. Take my cock. Do your thing. That’s right. Take it deep. Get yourself ready. Get yourself used to it deep in your throat. You’re going to take it all the way in again in just a moment, and I’m going to pin that pretty head down until you’ve had enough. I’ll tell you when. I want you to enjoy it. I want you to be ready. Okay? One ... two ...” [Grunting] “There you go. Fucking take it.”

Nikki: [Panting breathlessly and grunting:] “That’s right. Take it ... take it ... take it ...”

Rebecca: “Uh uh. You can do better. You can go longer. Take it. Tap out all you want, pretty boy. I know it’s reflexive. But I know you can take it. So I’m not letting up. Focus on that cock gagging your pretty little throat and know that I’m only going to let up when I damn well want to, and just enjoy that sense of helplessness. Cry those pretty tears all you want, but take pride in how well you’re doing. Trust me, baby, by the time we’re through with you, you’re going to win every blowjob contest you ever enter.”

Nikki: [Breathlessly:] “Fuck yeah he will.”

Rebecca: “Aaand ... there you go, sweetheart. Get your breath back. Aw, look at that *smile.* See? Doesn’t it feel good knowing how long you can hold cock down your throat?”

Nikki: [Breathlessly and barely in control:] “Fuck, I’m not going to last!”

Rebecca: “You don’t have to, baby. He’s definitely coming back to play with us some more. I can see it in his eyes. You just do your thing and cum when you need to.”

Nikki: [Picks up the pace to reach climax]

Rebecca: “Don’t worry, pretty boy. You’re not done with this cock here. I’m just going to rub it all over that sweet pretty face while you wait for what’s coming. You’re going to love it when Nikki cums inside you. That’s right. Just enjoy it. Smile wide. There’s no shame here. This is what you wanted. This what you’re going to get. Whenever you want. Whenever *we* want.”

Nikki: [Crying out and climaxing:] “Yes yes yes yesyeysyessss ... ohhh ... *God* .... *fuck!*”

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Good boy! Doesn’t that feel amazing? All that cum squirting inside you, filling you up? Mmm, I know you *think* you feel like a dirty slut now, but just wait till it starts leaking out of you. After she’s all done with you, after she’s gone and left you, that sweet little boypussy is still going to be dripping nasty cum until it all dries up.”

Nikki: [Recovering and gaining her breath back as she pulls out]

Rebecca: “Mmm, and there she goes. Bye-bye, cock. And now that aching hole just feels so empty, doesn’t it? I’m sure there’s a bit of sweet relief in that, but trust me, very soon, it’s going to be aching to be filled back up again.”

Nikki: [Out of breath and laughing] “You’e one sick bitch, Becks.”

Rebecca: “It’s true, though. This boy’s a slut. And sluts always want more.”

Nikki: “Well, you’ll have to take care of that. I think I’m spent for the night.”

Rebecca: “No, I’ll wait until next time.”

[Collective “Aw” of disappointment from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Because there will *be* a next time, won’t there, slut? Yes. Of course there will be. I don’t want to *break* you just yet. You’ve done enough for tonight. Why don’t you just lie down there on the floor ... That’s it ... On your back ... Arms at your side ... And I’m just going to straddle your chest like this and take care of myself.”

(Optional) {Sound effect: sounds of Rebecca stroking herself, continuing through the following until she cums}

Nikki: “He can’t stop smiling!”

Rebecca: “No, he can’t, can he?”

Nikki: “Seriously, I think we can do anything we want with this precious thing.”

Rebecca: [Increasingly remote as she focuses on herself:] “I think ... I think you’re ... I think you’re right ...” [Then, grunting and gasping and groaning with more and more arousal through the following:]

Nikki: [Seductively close to one ear:] “I think we can make any kind of *condition* we want, too. Like, well, for example, Becks here and I have been thinking lately about starting our own web show. You know, to make a little extra money. Maybe on Pornhub, or maybe OnlyFans. I dunno. But I think maybe tomorrow we’ll decide where and start setting it up. I know we didn’t give you much choice about our roomies watching this, but I promise, as right now, they’re the ones who get to. But if you want to play with us some more? The next time you come knocking on our door? And I just know you will ... Well, we’ll let you in of course, but we won’t say a fucking word. We’re just going to march right up to Beck’s computer over there and upload this video so the whole world can watch.”

Rebecca: [Excitedly:] “Oh God, keep talking like that.”

Nikki: [Chuckling] “We’re going to make you a star, baby. And after that, well, of course we’re going to have to shoot another scene. This one, well, I mean, this *has* been a very hot night for us all, but as far as the finished product, well, I imagine it’s pretty amateurish. There’s only the one camera. I’m not even sure how much of this was in frame. And Becks and I, we’re both kind of perfectionists. When we take on a project, we like to get ambitious. We’ll need better lighting, multiple angles, close-ups, makeup ...”

Rebecca: “Yesss ...”

Nikki: “Next time, baby, we’re going to paint you up like the whore you are.”

Rebecca: “*Yesss* ...”

Nikki: “Good boy. That’s it. You know what’s coming.” [Backing away] “You open wide like that for your money shot. Mmm, it looks like Becky isn’t going to let you miss a fucking drop. She’s just beating off right up on the roof of your mouth. And now here it comes ...”

Rebecca: [Seethingly as she cums:] “Take it, take it, take it ...”

Nikki: “Good boy. Such a good boy. Mmm, you know just what to do. You know just what people want to see. Don’t swallow right away. That’s right. You just work that cum around your mouth and savor it. Good boy. Now gulp it down and smile. Smile for the camera. Smile for your audience.”

[Clapping and cheering and yells of applause from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Rebecca: [Breathing heavily as she recovers] “Hoo ... fuck ... God, that was too good.”

Nikki: “Hmm. Well, you know what they say about audiences. Always leave them wanting more. And right now, by audience, I mean you, boy.” [Harshly:] “Come on. On your feet. Party’s over. Huh? Ugh, don’t ruin this by whining like that. I know I said we might get you off if you were a good boy, but I do believe I said *maybe.* So come on. It’s walk-of-shame time. No no no, you can pull up your jeans outside the door. Just get the fuck out. Becks and I need our beauty sleep. Come on.”

{Sound effect: door opening}

Nikki: [Affectionately:] “But baby? You know where to find us. And you know the deal. So, if you want any more ...”

{Sound effect: door closing}

(Optional coda: pants being drawn up, belt buckling, stairs creaking as listener descends to second floor, where door opens and the roommates emerge and begin a slow clap to full applause, cheering the listener on with whatever improvised dialogue you like as he descends to the first floor and out the front door)


End file.
